Betrothed
by Zollercoaster
Summary: This is the story of three brothers, Yomi, Karasu, and Kuronue, the demon who was betrothed to them, and the assassin hired to protect him. AU, HieiKurama
1. The Brothers

I **_am_** working on The Boy Who Had No Heart and As Long As You're Mine, but until then, I thought you guys might enjoy this.

I wrote this a while ago, and just edited it the other day. I enjoy it, and I hope you do to!

Summary: An assassin is hired by three brothers, Yomi, Karasu, and Kuronue, to protect their fiancé. When he meets their fiancé, will he stay loyal to his employers? Or will he forsake everything to save him from a terrible fate? Yaoi, AU, Hiei/Kurama

Pairings: Slight Karasu/Kura, Kuro/Kura, Yomi/Kura, Karasu/Kuro, and Karasu/Yomi. Overall Hiei/ Kura.

Warnings: Um… it's pretty safe, but I guess you could say slight incest and AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Brothers

It was the first week of spring when I signed a contract with my new employer. I remember that night distinctly, for it was the first time in months that the sky chose to torture me with rain. It wasn't just a passing shower- that, I could have tolerated.

No. When nature came at me, it came hard. Each droplet sliced through the air like a needle, which shattered upon coming into contact with something solid. The air was bitter and frozen, and I felt even more unwelcome in the world than, because of my pessimistic nature, I usually felt.

The rain pounded all night, as if by persistence alone it would reach me. It was just after midnight that he accosted me. Now, normally I wouldn't even think of taking on a job when there was a bad omen as obvious as this storm.

Something about this demon was unique, and it piqued my interest. He told me that he and his two younger brothers were looking to hire an assassin to eliminate some neighbors. I instantly refused.

I'm not so poor that I would sink to taking on something so minor that any lay-killer could accomplish it. Why would I charge exorbitant prices if I did baby work like that? I told him as much, but he just chuckled.

That chuckle managed to irritate me right off. The guy hadn't even once opened his eyes, so I was willing to assume he was blind. I don't generally enjoy the company of cripples; I've made too many of them for that.

So I tell him to go away, but he just won't shut up. "No, you don't understand." he tells me. He explains that they are willing to give me a lodging, because they need a guy who's proficient enough to work on his own, and that it is vital to them.

He says his name is Yomi, and apparently the three of them live up in the hills, far away from the majority of the world. The closest guys are miles away, and it's a well-known fact that those who live up in the hills are always fighting over territory.

Now the guy had my interest. If he and his brothers had enough money to live up in those hills, that means they probably owned a significant chunk of land, and therefore, were filthy rich. I realized I was being offered the deal of a lifetime, and decided to accept his generous offer.

I'm definitely anti-social enough that I would never consider living near others, but like I said, this guy was special. He told me that his parents were shape shifters, and I realized what made him seem so abnormal.

I had never seen a race like his before, so it must have been some invented form. Shape shifters have no actual form; it was more of a power. Whatever form the parents have is the form the offspring takes. So I realized he must be some thought up species that they had decided to have.

It was one hell of a freak show; that was certain. The guy had six ears! Why the hell would someone need that many ears? Then again, if the guy was blind, he could have added more himself.

For whatever reason, I was fascinated. Shape shifters are a mystery, and I wanted to know more. I also wondered what the other two looked like. So I agreed to go with him, but there was no way I was moving from my shelter until this accursed storm left.

XXXXX

Curse my damn curiosity.

So about a week later, I find myself at an old castle. We go in through the front, and Yomi yells out for his brothers. They show up pretty quick, but they had clearly just scrambled to get their clothes on. I wasn't so naïve that I thought they'd been sleeping.

I was already starting to regret agreeing to this. Yomi introduced them. The one that was next in age to him seemed a few years younger, maybe twenty-five or so. He was creepy, and for me to think that, he has to be really creepy. The guy's body was slim and sort of curved like a girl's, minus the chest of course. His hair was long and black; it completely surrounded three sides of his body.

He grinned at me, his violet eyes glistening malevolently. I shuddered and quickly shifted to appraise the next one. I had to look closely, but I was surprised to find that he looked about ten years younger than the last one, Karasu.

The guy was fifteen years old! And he'd just been in bed with that creepy… ugh, I shuddered at the mere thought. He had the thick, long black hair that the brothers shared, and it was hanging down so that it brushed against the ground.

His eyes were an unnatural indigo color, and he had two useless looking bat-like wings. Kuronue, he was called. I noticed him scowling at Yomi when Karasu began hanging off of Yomi's arm. Wow, Karasu was definitely a slut if he was into both his brothers.

I noticed him staring at me and glanced away. "Who's this then?" Kuronue asked, leering at me curiously. Was this the same kid that had just been glaring at Yomi for taking his brother's attention?

Were they all sluts or something? I did not like the way that that batty chimera thing looked at me. Yomi introduced me and then just plopped down onto the floor, right there in the middle of the room.

I realized I was getting way too distracted. After all, I'd come to work, not wonder about my employers. Well… sort of. He asked if they could have a minute to talk, so I grunted and walked back outside.

I was going to listen in on them, of course. "Back off Kuro." Yomi snapped. "He's not a new toy, he's here to work."

"But I've never fucked a killer before!" he whined childishly. I shuddered, was he serious? _I_ wouldn't even want to sleep with me.

"He's not so pretty as that darling." Karasu said in a sultry voice. I saw him wrap himself tightly around Yomi. "Aren't I enough, or do you not love me anymore?"

"Of course I do." The teen sighed sullenly.

"Then quit worrying your pretty little head about it." The crow, (he was too creepy to be anything else) purred.

Yomi pried his younger brother off of him. "Snap out of it you idiots! We're paying him to get rid of competition after all."

This seemed to get their attention. "He was pledged to us at birth, why do we need to fight over him?" Kuro wondered. So this wasn't a land fight after all, it was over a demon? Weird…

"Because baby brother, they all want him." His eyes turned hard. "He's our fiancé, none of them can have him!"

"Indeed, so are we all agreed?" The other two nodded. "You can come back in now!" Yomi called.

I moved into the doorway and waited for them to talk. They decided that they would wait a couple days to give me my first target. Kuronue led me to a little shack attached to the side of the castle.

He told me I could explore all I wanted, as if I wouldn't do that anyway. They would inform me when they needed someone killed. Then he left, and I was alone.

I looked around; there were hills for miles in every direction. There was an old bridge leading through the hills to a pond a few miles east. Other than that, there was nothing in sight. I grimaced; this was going to be a long year…


	2. The Fiancé

Alright, it took a little longer than expected, but I got it done. Here's chapter two for all of you! Thanks to the five people who reviewed! That's a great response.

Summary: This is the story of three brothers, Yomi, Karasu, and Kuronue, the demon who was betrothed to them, and the assassin hired to protect him. AU, Hiei/Kurama

Pairings: Slight Karasu/Kura, Kuro/Kura, Yomi/Kura, Karasu/Kuro, and Karasu/Yomi. Overall Hiei/ Kura.

Warnings: AU. There's nothing else to worry about this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: The fiancé

One day, two days, a week, and then a fortnight had passed, and still, nothing had happened in that damn hellhole. For the two hundredth time, I wondered what had possessed me to agree to this in job in the first place.

Every day, one of the chimeras made a solitary trip down the bridge, only to return after the light had fallen. Always, there was a mixture of lust and impatience in their eyes as they trekked back to the mansion. My curiosity kept getting stronger, and there was nothing else to think about.

I don't like when things are different than they should be, and I knew damn well that this curiosity wasn't normal. There was nothing to do in the hills but train and train and train until even that normally satisfying task became tedious. Even at the two week point, those damn brothers didn't speak to me once.

I really hated those guys. So then one day, I decide I'm sick of waiting around in the shack, and I go to find a new place to train. Outside, the bridge catches my eye, and I can't help but wonder what's on the other side.

For the first time, I decided to wander across the bridge. I didn't care what those shape shifters thought about it. I ran across, only to find more trees on the other side.

Looking up at the roof of the forest, I realized that the overgrowth was so thick that it submerged the forest in darkness.

This would be a convenient training spot, I decided. So I start training, and that lasts for a while, until I hear someone humming. Instantly, I ducked down to peer through the bushes. How could I not? Finally, I might meet someone else in these damn hills.

Then, I saw him. Carrying two buckets of water on a stick on his back, he was the most stunning thing I'd ever seen. His hair rushed down his shoulders, the locks of hair as crimson as blood.

I'm almost ashamed to say that I could do nothing but stare at the sight of him. I, an infamous assassin, was reduced to the level of a child. The way his plain white robe seemed to make the darkness around him glow almost made me feel as if he had the power to repel darkness.

Whatever it was about him that did it, I wanted, no, I _needed _to know more. Then, he turned around, and I saw the deepest shade of green that could possibly exist. They say that the eyes are a window to the soul, and as an assassin who has seen many eyes before the life leaves them, I know this to be true. So when I saw those eyes, and when I couldn't read them, even I was drawn in.

I stepped towards him, and he smiled at me. Why would someone smile at a guy who was spying on him? But at the time, I couldn't think about it. "Hello." He greeted me, smiling still.

I grunted, not sure I was willing to speak to him. Normally, I would _never_ approach anyone who wasn't a target. So why should I do so now?

So I just stand there, waiting for something to happen. And eventually, he speaks again. He asked me if I thought he was pretty! I didn't answer, of course. Man, this guy was making me flustered.

Seeing that I wasn't going to respond, he threw back his head and laughed at me. At the sound of laughter, all of my embarrassment fled, only to be replaced by irritation. How dare he try to make a fool out of me!

He just laughed harder when he saw me glaring at him, and I felt my anger start to calm down. "I'm Kurama." He told me, brushing a finger against his eye. "What's your name?"

I hesitated for a moment. He just continued to smile, and asked if I would at least tell him that much. What the hell, I decided. "Hiei." I answered, carefully avoiding eye contact.

He proceeded to tell me how wonderful it was to meet someone with a such a great sense of humor. Me, a sense of humor… he had to be kidding. Still, he just stood there rambling on as if my so-called sense of humor was the most fascinating thing in the world.

This guy was really getting on my nerves, but I still didn't want to stop him. Eventually, he seemed to realize what he was doing. Kurama suddenly became bashful, blushing as he murmured an apology.

I really don't like hearing people apologize for stupid things like that. If I really minded, I would have – or should have – said something. But I didn't, now did I? Nobody should apologize so easily; otherwise a real apology would have no meaning.

I told him as much.

He started to apologize again, but he caught himself. "You know, you're a pretty smart guy." He told me.

That was a first. An awkward silence fell between us. "Hey Hiei, you remember earlier when I asked if you thought I was pretty, right?" Of course I remembered, it had only happened a few minutes ago! I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I still want to know, but you know what?" He was positively beaming by this point. "I think you're beautiful!"

What? My face turned bright red as I stared at him. "What the hell did he just say?" I asked myself.

He just stood there looking bright-eyed and pleased with himself. Then, suddenly, a dangerous look took over and I was shoved back through the bushes. He had just enough time to tell me to hide before a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Kurama?" He turned, a neutral expression on his face. "I've been looking for you, why didn't you show up today?" Kuronue asked him.

No way! It couldn't be. Was Kurama the brother's fiancé?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dun dun dun. Oh Hiei, what'll you do now? _I _certainly don't know. What direction the story takes now depends on you, so come on, come on- review review! Mwahahahahahahaha! And a happy new year!


	3. The Decision

I finished another chapter; yay for me! It almost got deleted, but I managed to recover it. Enjoy the chapter. Writing in first person is fun!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The Decision

Smirking, Kuronue walked Kurama backwards into a tree. "_So where were you?" _The bat's voice was dripping with anger, and Kurama obviously feared him.

I was torn between leaving and watching this play out as I stared at them. I watched in fascination as Kurama's eyes stayed hard and determined even as he trembled.

"I… got held up." He whispered timidly. Where was the confident, eccentric demon I had just been talking to? This timid, trembling mess was certainly not him. How could such a complete and utter change occur in a matter of seconds?

Kuronue reached out to stroke Kurama's cheek, but his hand was slapped away. "You are _not_ allowed to touch me!" Came his panicked cry. Well, maybe timid wasn't the right word.

I really did not like this situation. There was no way I could act, with my employer right there. Wait a second… why would I act in the first place? This was just some random demon I met, and I'm thinking about protecting him?

What was this damn place doing to me?

Kuronue pouted, but surprisingly, he backed off. Leaning nonchalantly beside the redhead, he told him it was only a matter of time. The bat went on about how because Kurama was promised to him and his brothers, they would be allowed to touch him soon enough. Therefore, they didn't mind leaving him untouched for now. It was obvious that the boy craved the redhead.

So he was their fiancé. I took this job because I was curious about the shape shifters in general, but now, I was even more curious. Why was Kurama their fiancé when he feared them? Why was he in this forest fetching water when there were no buildings around? And why did he fear Kuronue, the least intimidating of the three brothers?

I had to find out. Right at that moment, my objective changed. Screw their money… well, secretly of course.

Then, Kuronue started talking about me. He didn't name me. He just told Kurama they had hired an assassin to kill off the demons trying to break 'the promise'. Even if they didn't tell him who I was, I knew Kurama was smart enough to put the pieces together.

Smart? Was I talking about the fool who was, just a minute ago, ranting about my nonexistent sense of humor?

"Are you going to tell me where you were now?" Kuronue asked him, refusing to let it drop.

Kurama looked up with those hard eyes of his and told him, with a completely straight face, "Well obviously, I was right here." I had to admire his guts, if that's what they were, for standing up to the bat like that. He was a fool, but a brave one.

Not that Kuronue was intimidating, but Kurama obviously saw him that way. Kuronue growled, obviously annoyed at the demon's secrecy.

I winced as Kurama tried to back away again, but couldn't. "Listen up, _fiancé._" His voice was dark and dangerous. "I don't know what it is that you're up to, but forget about it. There's no way you can get out of mating with us, and as you know from experience, running away won't help you." The bat's voice stayed dark and possessive.

_I _nearly growled when I saw the way Kurama seemed to shrivel at the though of some past punishment the brothers had inflicted. I thought they wouldn't touch him?

Then the bat backed away, his expression returning to the innocent, nymph-like façade that he usually wore.

"Come on Kurama." Kuronue said, grabbing his wrist. My fingers curled up into fists and I glared at the bat from the bushes.

But this time, Kurama didn't tremble. In fact, he seemed more determined than ever, as if some secret goal pushed him forward. Kurama pulled his hand away followed the bat away from the water.

Before he completely faded from sight, however, he shot one very convincing warning look my way. For the first time, reflected in those eyes, I had a very clear understanding of the redhead's meaning. I was not to follow them.

Normally I wouldn't obey orders like that. But today…I don't know. Something told me that I should keep out of this.

Once they left my sight, all of the strength seemed to drain out of me. I found myself lying on my back, staring at the roof of trees. What was so taxing about eavesdropping that it left me weak? It almost felt like the plants around me were draining my energy.

I lay there until night fell, thinking about what had transpired.

So Kurama was obviously not a willing participant in this arrangement. Well, who would want to be around the brothers creepy?

The youngest wanted to fuck everything that moved. The middle one seemed sadistic and liable to snap and kill his brothers off. Then Yomi, the eldest…who knew what was stirring in that guy's mind?

But thinking about it, did the fact that Kurama was unwilling really change my feelings on the situation? No, it didn't. I wasn't really sure what my feelings were either.

I stared up at the roof of the forest, sensing that the moon was up there, just beyond the treetops. How could I sense it? The moon and I were old enemies. It always shone at the worst times, and it always stayed just out of reach, taunting me.

Of course Kurama was the fiancé. Why else would a random demon be in those woods? Plus, he really was pretty.

Just like the moon. Man, I hated that thing. I didn't hate Kurama though, at least not that I was aware of. They were similar. Both cast light, and both seem to be floating out of my reach. Nobody can touch the moon though, and Kurama was quite tangible in comparison. I guess that's the difference; the moon gets to drift peacefully about the sky, where as Kurama and I are still down here on Earth. Oh, how I hate the moon.

Still, I didn't realize who he was when I talked to him. How could I have known? After all, he acted so damn happy when he talked to me. I never would have guessed that he was living in such a terrible situation.

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty that I was the one who got Kurama in trouble. Why didn't he just tell the truth?

After all, I wasn't afraid of them. I could defend myself. Even in the worst-case scenario, if he had tried to punish Kurama, I could have protected him.

Why did he lie about me? Did he just revel in keeping secrets from the brothers?

And then I realized it. Kurama didn't _need _my protection. _He _was trying to protect _me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Hiei, how does that make you feel? Oh me oh my, what will he do now? It's time to review, so just wait and see!


	4. The First Job

Alright, I whipped this one out pretty fast. Instead of studying for finals like I should be, I wrote this for you. Aren't you happy?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The First Job

Deciding to find out more about Kurama was all well and good, but at this rate, I wouldn't be able to get anything done.

Upon my return from that forest, the brothers summoned me to their mansion. Yomi stood at the bottom of a staircase with his hands behind his back, waiting. On the banister next to him, Karasu sat with his arms wrapped around his younger brother.

Damn, they were at it again. Kuronue had a possessive hand placed over Karasu's as he sat there in his lap. Karasu was hanging off the bat like he was a pillow, and Kuronue seemed quite content with that role. What was wrong with these guys?

I stood there in the doorway taking all of this in. Not for the first time, I was tempted just to kill them right then and there. I really don't like those brotherly displays of affection, but it wasn't my place to judge the ones paying me… well, not outwardly in any case.

I stood there glaring at Yomi, waiting for him to speak. They'd just downright ignored me for two weeks, and at this point, I would rather be killing something.

So the blind guy finally speaks up. He tells me that in order to complete my first assignment, it would take several days to get across their land and onto the target's. Apparently, all I needed to do was kill the owner of the property to the east, along with any other inhabitant that happened to see me.

Well that wouldn't be too hard.

I glanced at the other two brothers and nearly grimaced when I saw the bat leering at me again. Was he hormonal or something? Jeez. His brother's wandering hands distracted him soon enough though.

I sat there when Yomi fell silent again, waiting for some sort of dismissal or continuation or something. I cleared my throat after a few awkward moments and wheeled towards the door.

"Oh, and Hiei." Yomi called. Repressing the urge to snarl at him, I paused. "Do bring be back a souvenir."

I left. A souvenir? What an ass.

For the next three days, I walked non-stop towards the east. I could have been there much faster, but it's not as if there was much of a hurry. Nobody was trying to stop me, and no urgent business awaited me.

Although, now that I was thinking about it, I did want to talk to Kurama about what I had witnessed. After all, why did he think I needed his protection? I didn't like the fact that someone else felt the need to assist me…really, I didn't.

These hills were really boring. Though the area the brothers lived in was all forest, most of the surrounding hills were just that. There was dry brush, a few small trees, and lots of mud.

It's strange that all the wealthy demons owned territory up here, when there was absolutely no value in a bunch of big, grassy rocks. Oh well, I suppose that wasn't my problem either.

When I finally found the building I was searching for, I was surprised. It seemed this job would be even easier than I thought. Really, this whole thing seemed way to easy.

I stormed in, sword in hand, and skewered anyone who saw me. Likely, the master of the house would be on the top floor, so I made my way up there. Demon after demon fell by my sword, and something felt sort of off about it.

Not one of them had seriously fought with me. Shouldn't bodyguards be more trained that this? Unless they weren't bodyguards. I hadn't even considered the possibility that a possible assassination target would be unguarded.

Damn it! What had I told Yomi about giving me baby work? These guys were merely servants of the lord here, not even worth my time.

I came to a stop in front of what I can only assume was the lord's room. Barging in, I saw… a woman? That was unexpected, but it was still my job.

Seeing me, she stood up. "So you're working for them now?" she asked, obviously referring to my employers.

Now this was interesting. Apparently, it wasn't that unexpected that she was their target. I advanced on her slowly, wondering if she'd tell me anything useful.

"What did he ever do to you?" she asked. I froze, staring at her in surprise. 'He'… was she referring to Kurama?

Her eyes narrowed upon seeing my response. "Oh, I see then. You're just their pawn." And with that, she threw herself on my sword.

I stared at her blankly for a second. I mean… what the hell? Not only were there no bodyguards, but the target had also killed herself _for_ me. Damn, this place was strange.

Just as I turned to leave, I remembered Yomi's request. That's right… he wanted a souvenir. Maybe the head? On second thought, that would probably please him. I wasn't going to carry around a bloody head just to satisfy the likes of him.

I lifted my blade and swung it down, slicing off her pink locks of hair. That couldn't be a very common color, so they'd know it was hers.

When I got back, only Karasu was there to greet me. "Why hello assassin." He greeted me softly.

I glared at him and tossed the woman's hair towards him. He caught it gracefully in one hand and smirked at me, as if he was aware of something that I wasn't.

He started coming towards me, and I felt my heart speed up just a little bit. This crow was quite formidable. The sudden sound of footsteps at the top of the stairs stopped him. Kuronue appeared, topless, rubbing one eye sleepily.

"Karasu?" he asked, looking down at the two of us.

The crow ignored his little brother and addressed me again. "Anyway, my brother said that when you get back, I should tell you that he wants these three targets killed as well… with a souvenir for each one."

He handed me a slip of paper with names and locations written on it, and then walked back up the stairs towards the bat.

I left without a word, off for several more weeks of hunting. Normally, I wouldn't mind. But this also meant that it would be several more weeks before I talked to Kurama.

I hate this place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And we still don't know how Hiei feels. Poor guy, those brothers are keeping him busy. Did you enjoy the brothers in this chapter? Review and tell me!


	5. The Smile

The first part of this chapter was really fun to write! Kuronue is so angsty!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: The Smile

Three weeks. It took three bloody weeks to kill every demon on that list.

By the end of it, I was very unnerved. Each victim behaved exactly in the manner of the first. They all seemed unsurprised and asked 'what did he ever do to you?'

At that point I was carrying a variety of hair, a horn, and two bloody heads. Wonderful. All I wanted to do was talk to Kurama and figure out what the hell was going on.

When I got back to the mansion, the youngest brother was there waiting. Why was it the creepy bat thing? I didn't feel like having it hit on me…

Unfortunately, he felt like doing just that. As soon as I handed over the 'souvenirs', he grabbed me. Is there protocol for that kind of situation?

"You're covered in blood!" he whispered directly into my ear. Hanging off of me in a manner reminiscent of Karasu with Yomi, he rested his head against my shoulder.

"Come with me to the baths Mr. Assassin," he murmured. "I'll wash you."

I was about to react when Yomi interrupted. "Kuronue!" he snapped. There, at the top of the stairs, Yomi and Karasu stood glaring at their little brother.

They stood there for a moment, and Kuronue clung to me tighter, sulking at them. Yomi looked to Karasu, then nodded towards the two of us. In an instant, Karasu was next to us, one hand resting on the bat's shoulder warningly.

For whatever reason, Kuronue tensed, as if something more than just a hand was threatening him. Eyes downcast, he backed away from me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

He looked up at his brother, suddenly on the verge of tears. "Please." He whispered, reaching a hand to touch Karasu's hair then stopping halfway. "I'm sorry, just…"

Yomi watched coldly from where he stood as the crow reached out and pulled his brother into a tight embrace.

"Brother…" the bat sobbed, burying his face and wrapping himself securely around the crow.

Karasu made some sort of cooing noise and pet the little one's hair.

I had absolutely no idea what was going on. Then, I saw Karasu's expression. He and Yomi's gazes were locked, and he looked more annoyed that anything. Almost as if he was just humoring his unruly little brother, when really, something much deeper was passing between him and Yomi.

Did it have anything to do with Kurama? I couldn't help but wonder as I slipped out of the door and headed down towards the forest across the bridge.

XXXXX

When I found him, it was late in the afternoon, not that you could tell with all of the trees in the way. He was sitting in a bed of leaves, rubbing his eyes as if he had just awakened.

He smiled as soon as he saw me. "Hello, Hiei." He greeted, stretching his arms up above his head.

Nobody I'd ever met looked as friendly as he did every time I saw him. Nor as welcoming.

Gazing down at him, I decided anew that I wanted to be near him. He had a very soothing influence on me. After the past three weeks, I needed that.

Accepting my voiceless greeting, he attempted to begin a conversation. This time, he started rambling about how refreshing his nap had been.

As fascinating as that was, I decided to butt in. "Kurama."

At the sound of his name, he fell silent, grinning sheepishly at me. He had a way of averting his eyes and pursing his lips when he was embarrassed, which made him appear somehow guilty and thoughtful at the same time.

I let him sit there in silence while I contemplated the best way to bring up the issue at hand. Seeing how awkward this was for him, I decided to go ahead and speak.

"So, about what happened," I began.

As soon as he heard those words, Kurama became solemn.

He took a deep breath and confirmed that he was, indeed, betrothed to the brothers. Apparently he had been promised to them for as long as he could remember, and he had tried to run away a few years ago.

Only, the brothers' territory was vast, and Karasu had come after him. Kurama proceeded to talk about Karasu's powers. Bombs, he said. Invisible, visible, moving, stationary, and more; they were incredibly destructive.

Thinking back to earlier, I realized that's why the bat seemed terrified at a touch from that crow.

"It was… painful." Kurama whispered, hugging himself with a shudder.

At the sight of that, I had to fight the urge to go comfort him. Kurama was strong; even I could see that. He didn't need my comfort.

He proceeded to tell me that he had blacked out. When he awoke, Kuronue was there. He acted if nothing had happened. Playing the part of an innocent companion, Kuronue had forced him to walk around and act as if nothing had happened.

His injuries were still there, and he was trapped alone in the woods with the bat. When he tried to resist, Kuronue became forceful.

This treatment went on for weeks, until he had finally healed, and Kuronue left him. But he was told to draw water at the river and walk along it every morning so that when one of the brothers came to make sure he was there, they could find him easily.

He fell silent, gazing forlornly at the soil

And I'd wanted to know the truth… Man, did I feel ashamed. I wasn't used to dealing with emotional affairs.

I'm an assassin; I kill for a living. This kind of thing, the complicated stuff, was not a part of my area of knowledge.

"Kurama," was all I managed to say before he looked up at me again.

Kurama was smiling.

It was a smile of forbearance; a smile that spoke more clearly that any words we could exchange.

He knew. Kurama knew everything that I was thinking, and he appreciated it. But, that smile also told me that he was resigned. Kurama had given up long ago, so now the only thing left to do was wait.

I could only imagine how painful that must be. In my case, there was always something I could do, someone I could kill.

But in his case, there was nothing to distract him from the inevitable. No matter what he did, or what he said, or who he met, nothing would change. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to feel so utterly powerless.

And yet, every time I saw Kurama, he forced himself to smile.

"After all, all we can hope for is to be left alone." He told me.

I understood his meaning. With the brothers' shadow looming over him, he couldn't hope for any good moments in his life. The best he could do was wait for the moments that aren't bad, and try to focus on that.

Well, my life certainly attested to that. I'd robbed others of life in order to maintain my own. Every moment of my life, it seemed that I was working for someone else. Plus, my life wasn't going anywhere. In short, I was living on borrowed time.

I was used to it, and I wasn't optimistic at all. But it seemed somehow unfair that Kurama should see things the same way. I felt as if it was wrong for him to suffer. That sort of cynicism didn't suit him at all.

I went over and sat in the leaves next to him. We both gazed up at the treetops, lost in thought. Sitting there, I realized that I wanted to give him as many of those 'not bad' moments as I could.

As we sat there pondering, a breeze picked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I've been thinking, how persistent should Kuronue be when it comes to Hiei?

I rather like this chapter; it's nice and depressing.


	6. The Consequence

So sorry! I finished this a couple of days ago, but I never got a chance to post it.

This is an interesting chapter. Kuronue gets in trouble for pursuing Hiei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: The Consequence

I spent the day with Kurama, and then I returned to the mansion that night. It was late, but I tried to sleep anyway. As I did, the image of Kurama's resigned smile kept coming to mind.

I think that if it were only that, I would have gotten some damn sleep that night. Unfortunately for me, the bat was screaming.

Now, I had quickly realized that he was very vocal. Normally, he would just yell once or twice and then shut up. But on that night of all nights, he just kept on screaming over and over.

I realized that it wasn't pleasure causing those screams. And even though I don't give a damn about the bat, he was my employer…kind of. If something happened to my employers, I wouldn't get paid. It may sound selfish, but that was what the world had done to me.

I went to find out what was hurting him, and in the process, try not to get molested again. I thought that maybe some of those demons who seemed to know Kurama had snuck in to save him. I also considered the possibility of raiders.

What I saw was arguably the most twisted display I could have imagined.

In what resembled a small, circular arena, I found Yomi lashing his youngest brother. What the hell? I froze.

I watched as Kuronue was beaten, and as the crow knelt down beside him. I could hear him chanting 'do not disobey' into his brother's ear, as his face contorted into an expression of twisted pleasure.

Yomi stood stoically and struck the bat again. Kuronue screamed again; the arms that were holding him up gave out. Without a word, Yomi gestured to Karasu, who slithered away from his brother and latched onto Yomi's arm. They walked off without a second glance at their ravaged sibling.

It was disgusting. I knew how to tolerate perverted demons, and I didn't want to abandon Kurama just yet, but I had a strong urge to just leave at that moment.

I watched as Kuronue lay there writhing in pain, trying to force himself up off the ground.

I watched as he struggled futilely, until he finally gave up the effort.

I watched as he turned his face up towards the moonlight, and tear trails marked his face.

Even I, the heartless assassin, was once again moved. It was bad enough to be feeling sympathy for Kurama, but now I pitied his enemy too? Damn, I hate those hills.

Considering everything that had happened up to that moment, I shouldn't have been surprised when I approached Kuronue, for the first time of my own free will.

A brief flicker of his eyes indicated that he saw me, but for a while, he just sat there shaking in pain. I was beginning to wonder if I should help him get home or something, when he finally spoke up.

"You know," he said. "Once, when Kurama and I were both small, Yomi lashed Kurama just like this."

He started to tell me a story about how when Kurama was first brought to live on their land, when he was deemed old enough to survive on his own, Kuronue hadn't met him yet. He, like Kurama, was eight at the time.

His brothers told him that they were all going to marry Kurama when they were older. With a wry smile, Kuronue told me that he had hated the idea of sharing his brothers with anyone. The first time he actually saw Kurama, Yomi and Karasu were buzzing around him like worshippers, treating him with a respect that they never gave to their littlest brother.

That was why, when Kurama first disobeyed them, and was going to be punished, Kuronue was giddy with pleasure. Yomi, being who he was, decided to invite all of the neighboring demons to witness the punishment.

"It was in this same arena." The bat tells me, after pausing to catch his breath.

Then he proceeds to explain that though he was just a child, Kurama had proven how strong he was. Yomi had struck him endlessly, and when he was finally finished, all of the other demons stood up to go home as was usual for gatherings like this.

Kurama had screamed as loudly and as much as any other demon would. Yet, when it was done, he had stood up again, as if to say 'you have not broken me.' He took everything that Yomi gave him, but he moved past it. That was when Kuronue fell in love with him.

He wasn't the only one who had been so affected by Kurama's strength; all of the witnesses had fallen for him as well. Ever since, they had been plotting to save Kurama from the brothers. In fact, they had made a pact and sworn to liberate him.

So then he falls silent, still sprawled out across the ground. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of Kurama as Kuronue retold the story of Kurama's strength.

"That's why you're here." Kuronue whispered. "To get rid of those demons."

Well, that explained a few things. So basically I was killing off the protectors of someone I was trying to protect. Great… just great.

Kuronue curled his legs into his chest and started sobbing; seemingly forgetting I was there. I knew that I shouldn't help him; I knew that he probably deserved whatever punishment he got, though not for those reasons. But again, in spite of myself, I approached him.

Damn Kurama. I knew it was his influence that led me to hoist the bat up on my back. And I knew it was his influence that led me to bring Kuronue back to my room and bandage him.

He watched me through lidded eyes as I did so, and when I finished, I lay him back on my bed. It was already starting to get light, and I hadn't slept at all.

Just when I was starting to fall asleep, I heard him start whispering. "I know he hates it, and I know he hates us, but… I love him so much. I can't defy my brothers, but if it means being near him, I don't think I want to. I want to have Kurama for myself, and I have ever since that day…" he trailed off.

Well that was something to think about: The bat loved his brothers and Kurama. Yomi supposedly loved Kurama, and Kurama feared all of the brothers, especially Kuronue. Karasu loved everybody, I wanted to protect Kurama, and now I was helping Kuronue. This was just one big, frustrating mess.

As I sat there, I wondered not for the first time, how the hell I'd gotten myself involved in all of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I actually don't like how I wrote this chapter, Hiei doesn't have much of a character in this. Oh well, that's what happens when I spend all weekend baking things. Good or not, please review!

The question to consider for next chapter: How will this incident change Kuronue's relationship with Hiei? (grin)


	7. The Other Face

This chapter is for DemonUntilDeath, who reminded me that I needed to update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: The Other Face

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of Kuronue's groaning. My first instinct was to slay the source of the frustrating noise, which, in a sleep-induced haze, I had convinced myself came from some puny creature.

In fact, I had begun imagining how beautifully I could make the pest bleed, and was just getting to the best part, when I heard the bat call out for his brother. I instantly turned around and rested my elbows on the bed I'd been sleeping against.

The bat had apparently been able to sleep, lucky bastard. But now he was interrupting my sleep by calling out for the brother who had just put him in this situation. I did the only thing I could have possible done in that situation and smacked him on the head. Normally, I'd have kicked him, but his head was the only uninjured place on him.

With a cry, the bat sat up, rubbing his head. I smirked a little, waiting for him to calm down. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I had thought.

The brat looked at me, eyes widening as he realized that I was helping him. He wanted to know why, but I didn't have an answer for him.

It was a little past dawn, and there was no way I was sleeping with the bat in a bed near me. He was watching my every move as I stood up and sat on the bed next to him. He watched me with a defeated gaze, with the look of someone resigned to death.

And if anyone knew that look, it was I. I'd seen people lose life through their eyes countless times, even before my sword touched them. One thing that I hadn't had to do before that point was to try to put life back into someone.

As it turned out though, I didn't need to worry. All through the day, I watched over Kuronue. I changed his bandages, brought him food, and even helped him walk outside. By the end of the day, I was exhausted. Just being in the shape shifter's presence wore me out.

By the time sunset arrived, we were both fast asleep. I didn't want to deal with another day of this. Fortunately for me, the bat was resilient, because the next morning, he jumped me.

As soon as I woke up, he pounced, latching onto my arm and nearly reopening his wounds. I growled at him, but if I forced him off, all of my effort would have been undone. "Off." I growled, trying to convey that he should not touch me if he wanted to live.

He seemed eager to flirt with danger, so he ignored my warning and held onto me tighter.

"You're my hero…" he murmured, practically panting at me.

I dropped him.

"Owww!" he yelled, glowering at me. "Why would you want to hurt me, my precious murdere- Ow!" I hit him again.

There was no way I was going to tolerate that kind of behavior from him, even if I had just tended to him all day. He fell silent, leering at me intentionally.

Why do I keep putting myself through these things? "Look." I began seriously "I kill demons for money, your brother has hired me, and as far as I know, he doesn't want me helping you. Yet, I'm risking my job by having you here, and your brothers beat you for this kind of behavior. I suggest you stop trying to get me in your pants."

The bat scowled at me, but he seemed to listen. I told him that I was going out for a bit, and ignored him when I wanted to know where I could possibly go.

I found Kurama in the usual place, lying on his back and gazing at the treetops. When he heard me, he sat up and smiled, and I felt warm. I approached him, and before I knew it, my face was by his chest, and he was examining my hair.

I blushed, flustered by his nearness. It seemed that he noticed my rapid heartbeat, because he backed away sheepishly.

"Sorry," he murmered, "I was just noticing your hair."

I laughed; I couldn't help it, he was just too cute. My laughter only made him blush more and try to defend himself. "It's because your hair is black too, just like those three!"

I stopped laughing and watched him rant about the similarities in our hair color. He was very passionate about the subject. Kurama went on and on, just like the first time I met him, until I began to feel tightness in my chest.

He was… so out of place here. Kurama was not the type of demon who was made for suffering, no matter how well he appeared to handle it. I wanted to do whatever I could to give him a better life than this one, but I had been killing his defenders.

"Kurama," I whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure that I made any sound at all. Yet, he heard me, and turned to listen. I told him about my job, about whom I had killed, about what I was doing to him.

But once again that demon, that amazing demon, took everything I said in stride. He smiled his sad smile, and he told me that he already knew what was happening, even before I did.

He lifted his head, and looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "But, Hiei," he said, his voice trembling, "I'm glad that you care about me. Really, it makes me… happy." He smiled a genuine smile that warmed my heart more than anything else ever had.

I heard a gasp from the bushes, from the bat that had been listening in on this conversation the whole time. So, this side of Kurama surprised him… I decided that if he was anywhere near as frozen by that smile as I was, then there was nothing to worry about from him.

Kurama hugged me, sobbing, and I lifted my arms to hold him as he finally broke down. "Thank you." He whispered over and over. "Thank you so much…"

Kurama knew what I had been doing to him, but he still found comfort in my arms. I looked at the beautiful boy and smiled, he really was just a boy.

"So sentimental…" I murmured, petting his trembling head.

He looked up at me, surprised. "Sentimental, me?" I just smirked, stroking his hair. He scowled at me and muttered "Well maybe, but you explain yourself all the time."

Me? I never talk, and yet I explain myself? I mean, maybe some people are stupid, but… I was just doing it, wasn't I?

Kurama had turned his head into my chest, and I stared down at him, amazed. He'd really noticed something like that so easily. I felt safe with Kurama, and yet strangely exposed. It was a good feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think I'm going to start writing a little side story, which I'll try to finish fast. It'll be about Kuronue.


	8. The Promise

I had this written, but I wanted to write the side story first. That was taking forever though, and I couldn't keep you waiting any longer. I really like this chapter, it's very Hiei-centered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: The Promise

Not three months later, Kurama told me that the wedding day was approaching. I'd had relatively few assignments since Kuronue was beaten, so I'd gotten to spend more time near Kurama.

He even watched me training a few times. Once, I tried to teach him to fight, but he was hopeless. I couldn't help but thinking that was as it should be. Even though he needed protection from his brothers, I don't think fighting suits him. I'll protect him, so there's no need for him to learn.

Besides, he seemed content with just watching me, smiling from where he sat. I always felt just a little warmer than I should when those green eyes were fixed on me. Speaking of green eyes, I'd had a dream- or rather, a memory- about someone else with eyes just like those.

I'd been in a city to receive an assignment, when a drunken young demon stumbled across my path. She fell against a tree and lifted and dropped her legs as if she wasn't in public, but rather the confines of a lover's bedroom.

Still, I was an assassin, what did I care? Demons everywhere eyed her lustfully. I wouldn't have given it a second thought if it weren't for those eyes. She looked up at me with watery, half-lidded green eyes, just like Kurama does when he watches me. Those eyes were clear and innocent, not appropriate for the girl's condition at all.

I saw all manner of demons watching, a couple even inching closer to the girl. I never showed up to get my assignment that day. I reached the girl before the others, and took her away from them.

Even in her drunken state, she clung to me for protection. I doubt she was a virgin, given the state she was in. I didn't have any bad intentions either; I rented a room to let her sleep. But the girl seemed to think I had other reasons. She kissed me, assassin though I was.

It seemed she kissed indiscriminately. I really shouldn't have, but I gave into her touch. And touch me she did, until the alcohol caught up with her. We were both young, but her eyes were still unhardened.

The next morning, she woke up angry. Her memory was fuzzy, but she got the idea pretty fast. She seemed offended, even though I was a random stranger. I remember her eyes then, sad and shining at me. I think that I may have inadvertently helped to harden them to the world.

She left then, and I don't know what happened to her. She probably ended up worse off than she would have been otherwise. After that, I never tried to help anyone again. I ended up being one of the villains I'd tried to save her from.

Then, when I saw Kurama watching me with those same eyes, and when I felt that strange, yet familiar warmth, I did everything I could to suppress it. I didn't want to be the villain again. I was going to save Kurama from those brothers, not become one of them.

So when he told me the wedding day was approaching, my curiosity got the better of me. I asked how he ended up betrothed to them in the first place. He hadn't been very explanatory, merely whispering "It was a promise."

Later that day, I decided to question Kuronue about it. He'd gone back to his brothers, and all three of them acted as if nothing had happened. Except now, he randomly came to visit me.

After witnessing my conversation with Kuronue that day, he'd been insecure. I almost pitied him; he loved somebody who was terrified of him. Then, he saw that beautiful smile directed at another.

The more I met with the bat, the more I realized that he really did love Kurama. If he wasn't coming onto me, or Karasu, he was talking about the red-haired demon in the forest.

So naturally, when I mentioned that Kurama said the wedding day was approaching, he became more distressed. "I really don't know what to do." He practically pleaded, "I love him even more when he's happy, but he won't be happy with us. Even so, I still want him. Even if he's sad, I still want him."

I ignored the irritation that always came about when I thought that he and Kurama really could be happy together. The lovesick bat would do anything for Kurama. I didn't like the thought of losing Kurama either, but I tried to push those feelings aside. Kurama wasn't mine to begin with… was he?

I asked him to tell me about the promise. He started at first, but he did tell me. When Kurama was just an infant, he was promised to the brothers. The upcoming wedding day was actually Kurama's sixteenth birthday. That was when his race 'grew up' as Kuronue put it. I asked what that entailed, but his brothers had never told him.

That brought up something I'd been wondering about for a while. What race was he anyway? I asked, and got an answer I did not expect. He is a Kitsune.

I'd never met a Kitsune before Kurama, and I knew nothing about them. I also knew, however, that Kurama did not look like a fox.

Thinking that, I touched the bandana over my forehead. I didn't look like what I was either.

Kuronue warned me that Kurama's existence as I knew it was growing short. I asked what he meant, and the bat simply accosted me. I knew he was changing the subject, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Soon after we had that conversation, Karasu appeared and summoned me. He and Yomi reminded me that my year of service was almost over. They just had one last assignment for me.

They wanted me to make sure nothing went wrong on their wedding night. Neither of them knew that I'd met Kurama yet, and at first, I considered refusing.

But then, I realized that this ensured that I would be there. This offered me the perfect opportunity to interfere.

I nodded and muttered something about baby work. Neither of them realized that I'd just agreed to trap someone I'd sworn to protect. And if they'd known, they might have realized how unlikely my assistance actually was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter is The Eldest. Summary: Karasu talks to Kurama one morning. The next morning, Yomi visits his fiancé.


	9. The Eldest

Summer's here, updates will be more frequent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: The Eldest

The next day, I fell asleep in the forest. I hadn't meant to, but by the time I woke up, I had to lie still and eavesdrop or risk being discovered by Karasu, who had come to visit Kurama.

"Hello dearest" he seemed to purr, stroking Kurama's arm. This was nothing at all like Kurama's confrontation with Kuronue. The redhead was so frightened that I could see him trembling even from a distance.

His eyes deliberately avoided Karasu's face, and seemed fixated on his hands. His whole reaction gave me chills. I'd heard about the bombs the crow made with those hands, and I'd seen Kuronue just as terrified by his brother's touch, even though the two seemed to sleep together quite often.

"Our wedding day is approaching, love." The crow crooned, seemingly unaffected by Kurama's fear. "And then, Yomi will allow me to touch you to my heart's content. I do so want to hear you scream for me…" he trailed off, running his bony fingers through Kurama's hair.

All of my muscles were tense, ready to spring if the crow did anything to act on that promise.

"Aren't you excited?" Karasu asked, the hand in Kurama's hair grabbing him tighter.

Kurama's eyes trembled, clearly knowing there was no right answer. They seemed to flash briefly in my direction. "No." he whispered meekly, as if acting submissive would distract the crow from his answer.

Karasu laughed softly, but pulled Kurama's hair hard enough to make him wince. "Good." He whispered, "It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't struggle. I do so like it when they squirm." He licked Kurama's neck then pulled away.

"Until then." He murmured with a flick of his wrist as he walked away.

Kurama stood there trembling until Karasu was out of sight. Then, both of us moved at the same time. Kurama would have fallen to the ground if I hadn't caught him in my lap.

He turned into me and wrapped his arms around my back, trembling silently. How long was it? I couldn't help but wonder. How long had it been since Kurama had somebody to hold him like this?

Instead, every time Karasu visited, did he actually fall to his knees? Did he wrap his arms around himself and cry silently. Or did he cry out loud? Whatever it was, Kurama didn't deserve to do it alone.

I tried to ignore the traitorous part of me that enjoyed having the younger demon's arms around me.

We stayed like that for a long time, and he was the first one to actually speak up. He asked me to stay with him. "Please stay with me, Hiei." He pleaded, "Until that day, please stay by my side."

Did he actually think I wouldn't try to save him? I grabbed him harder at the thought of losing him. "Of course."

The next day, it was Yomi's turn to visit. True to my promise, I stayed to watch over him.

The blind demon walked steadily, confidently towards Kurama. He didn't act like a demon who was blind. Kurama had warned me in advance about Yomi's hearing. I was high above in a tree, lying flat on a branch and moving as little as I could. It was windy, so the sound of my heartbeat would be lost. Plus, any assassin knows how to be quiet.

I was curious about this encounter, since Yomi was mysterious even to me.

He paused in his approach, tilting his head to the side. "Kurama, your heart is already beating so fast. Are you really that frightened of me?"

Kurama took a deep breath. "That day _is_ coming soon, as I'm sure you're aware." Apparently, Kurama wasn't afraid of Yomi.

"That it is." Yomi stated, sitting down and patting the ground next to him. Kurama sat down. "Anything requests?" Yomi asked. Kurama shook his head automatically. It seemed to be a formality.

"Has anything interesting happened to you lately?" Yomi questioned innocently.

Kurama shook his head wryly, even though Yomi couldn't see him. "Just more of the same." The red head murmured. "It seems there are a lot of edible plants in bloom right now."

"Ah!" Yomi exclaimed, "You should enjoy them while you have the chance. After the wedding, I think you'll find that eating plants is worse to you than eating living creatures."

"Plants are living creatures." Kurama stated. "They just don't scream when you pick them."

Yomi chuckled. "We'll see about that. More importantly, has Kuronue been to visit you lately?" Kurama informed him that Kuronue hadn't been visiting on his days. "I see…" Yomi murmured. "I'll talk to him about that. After all, we don't want you to run away again."

"Why can't you just let me go?" Kurama asked softly, not really expecting an answer. I tensed, ready for an unpleasant reaction.

"Because in our own ways, all three of us love you very much." Yomi stated. "It was a promise, after all." He patted Kurama's shoulder affectionately.

That was what surprised me the most- that simple, natural attempt to comfort Kurama. That was the first kind gesture I had seem from any of the three brothers. That must have been why Kurama wasn't afraid; Yomi was capable of expressing genuine fondness for Kurama.

Kurama sighed forlornly. "Don't worry, I won't allow Karasu to use his bombs on you." Yomi assured. "That should make it at least tolerable, right?"

Again, Kurama sighed. "I'm afraid that nothing can make it tolerable."

Yomi hesitated, dismayed. "May I… hold you?"

Kurama glared at him. "Why bother asking?" he whispered. "It's not as if I can stop you."

"You should have control over _something._" Yomi stated. "I'm your eldest fiancé, it's my duty to see to that."

With that, he walked away as smoothly as he came.

Apparently, Yomi had a sense of responsibility.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter, The morning of the wedding day arrives.


	10. The Transformation

This chapter was _**not **_ fun to right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: The Transformation

The long-awaited wedding day began with a swiftness that I was not prepared for. I couldn't sleep the night before, but apparently, Kurama could. It was strange, given the circumstances, that he seemed to sleep deeper and more comfortably than I'd ever seen him sleep before.

I was tempted to run away with him at that point and spare myself a confrontation with the brothers, and if I had, it would have spared us a long, troublesome day. Unfortunately, young Kurama became increasingly tired as that evening wore on, so I could do nothing but wait for the morning.

It seems I only looked away for a moment, but when I looked back, Kurama had vanished. Had they taken him in such a short time? I leapt up, frantic, and ran along the river looking for him. Looking back in the direction I had come, I noticed a strange light.

I returned, and found a strange, glowing, white growth. I stared at it, confused. It seemed to resemble something, something… And in a sudden moment of clarity, I realized what it was. This strange white envelope was a cocoon.

I approached it, cautiously reaching out to touch it. It was firm, like a stem, but it was somewhat silky. When I pulled my fingers away, they were covered in powder.

I looked back up at the cocoon. If I tried to cut it open, I would probably have succeeded. If my suspicions were correct, however, then Kurama was inside of this cocoon.

I paced for hours, my eyes never leaving the cocoon. I imagined that I could see his silhouette, still and unmoving within.

Kuronue appeared beside me, as if from out of nowhere. "So it has begun." He whispered with his eyes fixed on the cocoon. A moment later, the other two appeared.

They stood there, just as fascinated as I was. Simultaneously, they walked towards him and reached up to touch Kurama's white encasement. "He's about to be born…" Yomi murmured, staring fixedly at the cocoon.

Well, at least Kurama wasn't dying- that was good to know. Instead of protecting Kurama, this cocoon seemed to be attracting his enemies. Even Kuronue seemed to have lost his indecision about the marriage.

Uncharacteristically, I opened my mouth to speak. It was Karasu who stopped me with a gesture. It seemed that they wanted silence. Of course it was the one time I actually _wanted_ to speak to them.

Then simultaneously, the three of them jumped. I looked carefully at the cocoon and saw that cracks were appearing along it vertically. Slowly, the casing began to peel away. It resembled the opening of a flower; strips of the cocoon opened up into petals.

The brothers walked towards the cocoon they had jumped away from, and I leapt into a tree to get a better view. The inside of the cocoon was glowing, resonating with powerful energy. Then there, nestled in the center, was Kurama.

His hair had become silver, and he'd sprouted ears and a tail, but it was definitely Kurama. I would be able to recognize him anywhere. I started as Yomi scooped the unconscious figure into his arms and ran off towards the castle, Karasu close behind him. I did not like the excited gleam in his eyes as he watched Kurama.

Kuronue too, started after them. He paused for a moment, and called out to me. "If you want to save him, you'd better hurry." And then he was off after his brothers.

I wanted to hit myself! In all of the confusion, I'd forgotten what I was supposed to be doing. I pursued them swiftly, though the older two had quite a head start.

By the time I reached the castle, they were all inside, and the doors were sealed. Despite having asked for my help, it seemed that they didn't want me inside. I heard a yelp from inside and knew it was Kurama's.

A quick search let me know that in addition to having sealed all of the entrances, the brothers had warded the building. I couldn't touch it.

Another yell came from inside, this time an angry one. I had to get in there.

I leapt towards the building and grabbed a thin ledge that ran along the house. Damnit that hurt. The wards were burning away at the skin on my hands, but I couldn't let the pain stop me. I began to climb, thankful that at least the stones of the wall were jagged enough for me to grab a hold of. Unfortunately, they were also jagged enough to cut me when I came in contact with them.

I winced as my dangling legs brushed the wall and I heard a stone tear through the fabric covering them. It was too dangerous to rely on a foothold- if I burnt my feet, I'd be useless to Kurama.

As I climbed, the wards only seemed to become more powerful. I could smell the searing of my flesh as my hands came back down against the wall again and again. I had to hurry though; I had to find a way in!

And eventually, I did. I found a warded, but open window near the roof of the castle. I dropped myself through it, crying out as the wards burnt me. Fortunately, it seemed that they weren't very powerful. As I pushed through, they burnt away.

It was pitch black inside the castle, and I realized I was probably on an unused floor. I ran on, trusting my instincts to follow that powerful new energy Kurama was admitting.

And sure enough, I wound up in a hallway back near the bottom floor. When I heard footsteps, I jumped back behind the corner. I knew I was probably more powerful than they, and yet I didn't want to be discovered.

The two elder brothers hurried silently out of a room in the center of the hall and moved up towards the next floor. That was it; this was my chance! I dashed forward and entered the room where I knew I would find Kurama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So who's read Harry Potter 7? It's such a wonderful book!

Anyway, there are only two chapters left of this story, and the next one is all about everybody's favorite bat! I wasn't going to make Kurama become Youko like this originally, but a while back, someone mentioned that they'd like me to include Youko.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	11. The Bat

Last Chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: The Bat

_That was it; this was my chance! I dashed forward and entered the room where I knew I would find Kurama._

Breaking through the doorway, I found Kurama kneeling and chained in front of Kuronue. Kuronue stood there rigidly, but with his back hunched. He seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle with himself, or maybe his injuries were simply bothering him.

With a sweeping motion of the bat's arms, and a splash, Kurama was drenched. The thin white fabric of his clothes clung to his body, supported by his shoulders just as his body was supported by chains.

He crouched there, focused fearfully on Kuronue. His eyes shone with something almost otherworldly. They were defiant and noble, yet weary. Even just catching sight of those eyes, I felt my heart pounding, like it was trying to escape my chest.

I'd never understood the infinite variety of emotions that seemed to saturate Kurama. At that time, I'd only just begun to know him, so it was all I could do to recognize his characters as they came upon him. He could be at times as gentle as a noble, and seconds later glare at you with the eyes of a mercenary, or cry like an orphaned child, or be as impish as any thief I had ever met.

But looking on then, I witnessed an emotion that has been present in every mood he has had since then; it was hope.

I was frozen as Kuronue tossed an empty bucked aside and knelt in front of Kurama, smiling mirthlessly. Kuronue reached out to stroke his cheek gently, chuckling softly. "I've always longed to take a bath together with you."

Kurama looked at him in confusion, whereas I realized what was happening here. The bat's hunched, tense posture was one I'd seen thousands of times before; the beast had given up the hunt.

I felt uncharacteristically sympathetic. Here was this young demon who had loved Kurama for so long, and always thought they could be together even while he struggled with guilt over the overwhelming adoration he held for Kurama. This was the same child who I had tended to after his own brothers beat him, and the same demon who had been crushed, but grateful for one small glimpse of the demon he loved smiling happily. And now, after all he had suffered, Kuronue was going to give up the one thing he had always wanted more than anything else.

The bat reached for the shackles on Kurama's left wrist, and began twisting it off. "I've longed to take you flying." The shackle clicks open. "I've longed to embrace you." It falls to the floor. "I've longed to make you laugh so hard you couldn't breathe." The second shackle clicks open. "I've longed to see you gaze at me lovingly." It falls, and Kuronue stands. "And more than anything, I've longed to see you smile." He holds out his hand to Kurama. "At least I've managed one of those."

Kurama just knelt there, frozen and confused. Kuronue tsked and bent down, sweeping Kurama into his arms in one swift movement. He turned, and we made eye contact. He started walking evenly towards me, his back straight, and his head held high. I'd never noticed how tall he was before, or how his luxurious black hair probably weighed a ton.

As he was walking toward me like that, I think Kuronue was using all of the strength he had.

"I've always loved you." He told Kurama matter-of-factly as he dropped him into my arms. He stood there looking sentimental for one long moment, before he turned away and pulled out knives I didn't know he carried.

"Take care of him, assassin!" he yelled cheerfully, as his brothers made their way back down the stairs. I hesitated. "Go!" he yelled again.

"Right." I murmured, and turned to run.

"Wait!" Kurama called out. "Come with us, please! Don't… don't die because of me." He was peering back at the bat from over my shoulder, clutching my arms like lifelines. He sounded near tears.

Kuronue just shook his head. "Why?" Kurama sobbed, half-pleadingly. "You say you love me, so why won't – "

"–It's because I love you!" he yelled, still smiling determinedly. He looked from Kurama to me, and then back to Kurama knowingly. "I won't die. I'm alive right now, and even if I'm alone, I still have a future ahead of me!"

It was bullshit, but it sure sounded inspiring. With Kurama still looking back, I ran.

I may be a bastard for leaving, but I will never regret saving Kurama's life. Behind us, we heard Kuronue yell: "You never loved me!" Then there was an explosion, and another, and another. That was the last time we ever heard of him.

"This should be the happiest moment of my life…" he whispered sadly.

I couldn't let the bat's altruism go to waste, could I?

"Hey, we're alive too!" And then I kissed him.

XXXXXX

We never found out what happened; we never even went back to that place. But now, we're happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was going to devote another chapter to reflection, but I can't think of a better way to end it than like this. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
